Day with the Ex
by LookingForTheOne
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were married but got divorced three years later. What happens when Troy gets stuck at Gaby’s house while waiting for their children to come home? But are delayed do to bad weather? ONESHOT


Summery: Troy and Gabriella were married but got divorced three years later. What happens when Troy gets stuck at Gaby's house while waiting for their children to come home? But are delayed do to bad weather?

Troy nervously drove down the road towards the house he new all too well. He did live there for a short three years.

As he pulled into the drive way, he make out a small figure walking past the window. He noticed that could only mean Gabriella. Why had he been so stupid to suggest a divorce? Why had she agreed? She could have said no. But he knew he couldn't blame this on her. He just couldn't.

That's when he realized that he had been sitting there for five minutes already. "Better get this over with." He thought.

He nervously got out of the car and walked towards the door. Troy took a deep breath, something he always did before seeing his ex wife, and rang the door bell. He heard a faint ruffling sound then he came face to face with his first lover. "Hello, Troy. Come on in." She was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. But he didn't want to just stand there and look like an idiot drooling over someone who clearly doesn't want to get together again. Well that's what he thought.

He followed Gabriella to the kitchen and watched her every move. Her cute dimples and her gorgeous chocolate eyes you can just get lost in. But she looked nervous. But he didn't know why she never looked that way whenever he was around before. "Is there something wrong?" Troy asked. "Yes, but the kids aren't home yet. Their grandma said they might be delayed because of the weather." They looked outside and saw that it started pouring down rain and looked like a lightning storm would hit any second. "Wow, that was fast. Maybe the weathers like bipolar." He joked. Gabriella let out a small giggle. Troy smiled at how cute she was. Gaby turned to face him but ended up staring right into his perfect ocean blue eyes. They stayed like that for a little while longer but then snapped out of it when they heard thunder outside. Then they looked away blushing.

"Well, I guess we could watch TV or watch a movie until the kids come home." Gaby suggested. "Sure I'd like that."

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"Do you have The Messenger?" "Yhea, do you want to watch that?"

"Sure."

Gabriella walked back over to the TV and put the DVD in. Then sat back down next to Troy. About half way through the movie another lightning bolt lit up the sky scaring them both half to death. Gaby jumped up and grabbed a hold of Troy's upper arm. Troy looked down at her then stretched his arm around her to calm her down.

Gabriella didn't want to admit this but she really missed the feeling of being in Troy's arms again. She was still in love with him but she didn't want to say anything because she thought he didn't feel anything back. Boy, was she wrong. When Troy said getting a divorce would be the best for them that broke her heart. She keep telling herself that she would get over him eventually, but that day never really came. Sure she's met other guys, and even dated a few, but non where quite like Troy. Then she figured why fight it, she's in love with a man who didn't even want her.

Troy however was loving the feeling of being this close to Gaby. He missed her petite body fitting perfectly in his muscular arms. He too had tried dating other people but almost all of them only wanted him for his status as basketball legend. He was only captain of the Lakers Team but I guess he was more popular than he thought. People thought as him as a basketball god. He really didn't care about his status just as long as he gets to play his favorite sport. But Gaby never wanted him for his job, but for him self in general. Yes, he had good looks but she likes to look past that. That's only one of the reasons he fell for her, hard.

After the movie had finished they started talking, to get to know each other better but they failed to notice that they were still in the same position, holding onto each other.

"So, do you still model for Sharpay?" Troy asked. Sharpay Baylor, yes, Baylor, had her own modeling business around the world. Ryan is some bid time director of popular Broadway plays, Kelsi helps him with the music and choreography and is married to Jason, Jason is helping Zeke with his new chain of restaurants, Zeke is married to Sharpay and is a world renown chef that has his own restaurant, and Chad and Taylor are married and have two kids, Taylor is a teacher and Chad plays for the Lakers with Troy.

"Um, I still do it but only part time, two years ago I started teaching with Taylor. I teach a morning kindergarten class."

"Wow, that's great. I know you always wanted to be a teacher." He stated looking into her eyes. She gazed into his eyes as well. They started to lean in until their lips met in a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for what seemed like a life time. Until they heard a knock at the door. Gabriella pulled away and said, "I better go get that." Troy only nodded his head in response still out of breath from the kiss.

Gaby got up and opened the door and came face to face with her mother and children. Their to kids, Matthew and Samantha were twins, and three years old. They both ran up to their mom and gave her a big hug. Then noticed their dad was here and went over to him.

Gabriella turned to her mother and asked why they were so late.

"Well because of the weather, I told you that." Mrs. Montez stated.

"Mom, the lightning ended about an hour ago." Mrs. Montez looked down and blushed. Gabriella was about question her mom further but was interrupted by Samantha.

"Mommy, can d-daddy spend the n-night?" Then Matthew started nodding his head agreeing with his sister.

"Well I guess he can, if he wants to." She said giving in.

"Yhea that'd be okay if that's okay with Brie." When Troy said this they both started blushing.

Mrs. Montez silently started cheering in her head. Her plan was working, the whole bad weather thing was just an excuse to leave the two alone. And hopefully get them back together.

"Well I better go. By kids, Gabriella, and its nice to see you again Troy." Then she was gone.

--

Hours later the kids were in bed and Troy and Gabriella were sitting in an awkward silence in the kitchen.

They looked at each other and started leaning in again. Gabriella started getting teary eyeed.

Then Gabriella broke down sobbing into his chest. He just stayed there holding her, whispering into her ear that everything was going to be okay.

When she clamed down she looked back up at Troy and said, "I'm sorry but its so hard because you and me got a divorce and then we kissed, and I don't know if its just in the heat of the moment or you really still love me like I still love you." She quickly covered her mouth.

Troy grinned. So she did love him.

"Gabriella I still love you too!" Troy exclaimed.

"Wait. You do?" Troy just bent down and kissed her right on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?"

**a\n: I hated the ending! Sorry!!**

**Megan-**


End file.
